Spike Akida
"No mercy once the mask goes on." A former Imperium blade recruit who deserted after being framed. Personal History Spike was born in a lineage of high ranking officers in the Imperium's army, it was never a doubt he would follow the same steps his father and grandfather took, and joined the ranks of the blades as soon as he was able. Unfortunately, his military career didn't last as long as expected, as he was framed for leaking information by Andrea Cox when he was ordered to capture her for that same crime. He was forced to escape with her to avoid capture, and formed a brittle alliance with Andy for a time to ensure his survival. Before he realized, this alliance had developed and cemented into something stronger. Spike became a mercenary, a bonafide gun-for-hire, but kept Andy nearby due to her skills as a field medic and hacker, two skills that in his eyes were incredibly useful in his line of work. He approached the vast with Andy in hopes of distancing the two from Imperium authorities, and in search of greener pastures for better work. Personality A workaholic without a social life. People may think he's a bit of a stick in the mud. Spike is focused on his work as a gun for hire, and doesn't bother much with what he would deem 'nonsense'. He's not completely apathetic to people, but his attitude and willingness to be compassionate changes on a base by base casis. He usually doesn't bother going out of his way to give help to those that have nothing to offer him. Spike is pragmatic, and attempts to keep up a professional and cold demeanor, but it's not rare for him to gain soft spot for people who are hopeless, or who have proven to be worthy allies at the very least. General Appearance Spike's relative youth is clear in his features and lack of scars. He has sharp hazel eyes, olive skin, black curly hair, as well as stubble along his jaw and chin he doesn't bother to shave. Spike has a small freckle under his right eye, and two tattoos: One near the base of his neck in the shape of a shattered dagger, and a sleeve on his right arm bearing geometric designs that resemble mandalas. He tends to wear very militaristic suits of armor in dark colors and urban camouflage, and a trademark helmet that's been painted to resemble a skull. Starship: Ms. Chatoyant Currently in the process of obtaining it. Friends/Enemies Spike has developed a sort of partnership with Andy Cox. It started out as an unwilling alliance, but he has grown a soft spot for her, sometimes acting as her caretaker or chaperone. Goals Spike lacks any longterm goals, he is fully dedicated to his work, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he's a little dedicated to Andy. Other than that, he's focused on becoming making a name for himself in the private military industry. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters